Her Name Was Vienna
by SkYbLaDeS09
Summary: Kurapika suddenly realized - Revenge was not always the key to happiness
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Saturday afternoon when Gon accidentally fell from one of the trees while having his training with Killua. There was always a great competition between the two of them, and they all knew that Gon will never stop until he can concluded himself that he had won. It was kinda weird for Gon to fall on a tree, but accidents always happen. He got some bad fracture on his right leg and some break on his arm from the great impact. Imagine falling 75 feet from the ground, Gon was lucky that his internal organs weren't much damaged.

Kurapika went to Gon to carry him to the hospital.

"Gon, hang in there, we will bring you to the hospital" Kurapika spoke and started carrying Gon. Kurapika was carrying on Gon's left while Killua on the right.

"No! I'm not yet done! Until I beat Killua!" shouted Gon, trying to stand up on his own.

"Gon! Please understand! Don't be hard-headed now!" Kurapika shouted for the thought of making Gon's mind change – which was merely impossible.

"No! It can't – " Killua suddenly knocked Gon out.

"What in the world are you doing Killua?!" Kurapika yelled at Killua.

"You know that this boy will never stop. It's better for him to keep quiet."

Kurapika had no choice. They brought Gon to the hospital, hoping that he would be stable soon. Killua stood up on his chair.

"I'll go buy something to eat." He said.

"Sure. Perhaps I'm going to roam around while you're gone" Kurapika replied.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon" Killua looked at one of the rooms. "I'll go to Gon's room as soon as I buy food. By the way, his room is 258" he turned back to Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika made his way out of the waiting area as well as Killua. He was roving around the hospital; looking at each patient he passed by. He rather admits that he himself is not in a good condition right now. If the hospital has some medicine for emotional pain, he would buy one right away. He just can't forget about what happened to his clan. Because of those scarlet eyes, because of those eyes his clan was wiped out. And what is more painful, he was the only survivor. Because of those collectors who want them badly. It is all because of money, market and business.

All of these years his only goal was to hunt down the phantom troupe, the band of thieves who was responsible for the death of his clan. He was walking in the hallway when he noticed a young girl on a wheelchair, looking at the skies above. Her hair was curled down perfectly on her shoulders, and the light of the sun polished her hair smoothly, revealing the flaxen color of her hair. Her eyes were like gemstones painted in brilliant mauve, those purple highlights gave her dull eyes aglow. Her skin is as pale as pastel, which seemed to be very soft and smooth. Her cheeks were rose-tinted, which fitted her small young face.

Kurapika noticed that there were no nurses watching over her. The girl suddenly turned her head, facing Kurapika's direction. Her lifeless eyes stared on his used-to-be black, gloomy eyes. She gave a small smile on him; her smile was very sweet that he hadn't noticed that he was smiling at her that time. Kurapika looked back and forth, thinking that there might be other people. But it was only him. He walked towards her direction, making sure that he maintains his smile. As soon as he was close to her, he knelt down to level his head on hers.

"Hello" the girl said.

"Uh, hi. My name is Kurapika, yours?"

"My name is Vienna"

"Vienna, such a nice name" Kurapika smiled. "If you don't mind, how old are you?"

"Eight" she spoke softly.

"Tell me, w-why aren't there any nurses guarding you? How about your family?" he asked.

"I told the nurse to let me go here and leave me alone." She gazed at the sky once more. "And, I don't have a family"

Kurapika suddenly gasped. He was in the same situation with this young girl.

"Do you want me to bring you into your room?" he approached her.

"Okay. Thanks"

He pushed her wheelchair and started moving. But he paused for a moment. He seemed to forget something very important. _Where is her room anyway?_ He thought.

"My room is 305" she uttered.

Kurapika didn't say a word; he headed straightly towards that room. The room wasn't far from Gon's, he's pretty sure that there will be no problem in visiting him later. As soon as he opened the door, magnificent look of the room surprised him. _How can she afford to have a room like this if she doesn't have a family?_ He said to himself, while pushing the wheelchair nearer to the bed.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Kurapika carried and laid her on her bed. He fixed her blanket and adjusted the bed.

"Thank you" she said.

Kurapika scanned the room.

"Vienna, would you like to play a game?"

The girl nodded.

"Mind if I get some papers?"

She nodded once more.

He took some colored papers and sat beside her. He started folding the first paper to create some shape. Fold. Fold. Fold. And he made a swan.

"This is origami" he smiled.

"Is that a game?"

"Well ah…"

The girl started folding the paper too. Kurapika thought her how to make a rose, a frog and many various kinds of paper-folding. They also played chess using the chessboard under her bed. He shared many stories of his clan too. _**Clan.**_ he suddenly remembered.

"Why…don't you have a family?" he suddenly asked, unaware of his emotions.

"I had once last time. My father was a wealthy merchant, working together with my mother. My older brother is a hunter. My parents were killed when I was six together with most of our servants, I heard some news that assassins where the ones who killed them. My brother suddenly left me. He said that he will hunt down those who killed my parents." She paused for a while.

"Then, why are you in the hospital?"

"I was born and grew up to a weak girl. Because of our family doctor, I can still play inside the house, and there is no need for me to stay in the hospital"

"Where is your doctor now?"

"He left me after my parents were murdered. He said that it might endanger his life. I was left at the house unconscious, until one of the servants who survived brought me to the hospital."

"Then where is your servant now?"

"Gone." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I keep on asking personal questions" Kurapika said, bent his head slightly, looking at his lap.

"It's fine with me" she suddenly smiled. "It's been a while since I have someone to talk to. If my brother was here, I'm sure he looks exactly like you"

"How old is your brother anyway?"

She counted on her fingers. "Hm, 18 I guess. How about you?"

"We are just the same" kurapika smiled. "Do you know where your brother is right now?"

Vienna shook her head.

Kurapika took a glance at the clock. _15 minutes before seven._

He stood up, preparing to leave the room. But he turned and looked at the girl.

"Vienna, if I were a genie and can grant your wish, what will be your wish?"

"I really wished something for my brother. But I know that he'll come back for me."

"Would you not wish something about your health?" he asked.

"Nope. Because I know that my brother will protect and take care of me"

"Oh."

Kurapika smiled, said a little farewell and left the room.

* * *

"Oi Kurapika!" shouted Killua.

Kurapika followed him going to Gon's room. They had some small talk about their usage of Nen. Kurapika shared some stories about his experiences after the exam as well as Gon and Killua. The next day the nurse said that Gon may now leave the hospital. Which was really funny. It was really surprising for a boy of his age can recover in less than 24 hours. Kurapika let Gon and Killua make their way out. He went to the girl's room once more.

"Sorry for uh… invading"

"It's fine"

The child was looking up on the window. Kurapika went nearer to her, waiting for the right time to fully bid her goodbye.

"Father said that the place up there is wonderful"

"The third floor?"

"no" she pointed at the skies above.

"I promised brother that I would wait for him and we will go there together" she said.

"Well then, can you keep a promise for me?" Kurapika asked.

The child nodded.

"Promise me that at once you reached that place somewhere high above those clouds to wait for me. Okay?"

She nodded once more.

"And introduce me to your parents"

"I'm sure they will be glad" the girl smiled. "but be sure to come. Okay?"

"Okay" Kurapika gave her a small smile. "Oh, by the way. I guess this is the time for me to say goodbye for now"

"For now" she repeated and laughed.

Kurapika waved his hand as the girl did and left her in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, Kurapika suddenly recalled the girl in the hospital. He decided to go visit her. Killua went with him after letting Gon to visit his house. Kurapika went to the room. 305. But there were no people in it.

"Excuse me sir, do you need anything?" approached the nurse.

"Uh, I would just like to ask about the girl confined in room 305. Where is she?"

"She died about a few months ago." The nurse scanned the papers. "Vienna isn't it? She died last May 24, Sunday"

"What time?"

"Seven in the evening" the nurse answered.

_Almost an hour after I left her_ he thought.

"Can I know the where is she buried?" he asked.

The nurse handed him a piece of paper.

"That is the address sir"

"Thank you" Kurapika replied and left the hospital.

"wait Kurapika!" shouted Killua. "who is the Vienna you're talking about?"

"just an old friend of mine" kurapika smiled. "Killua, can you leave me here for a moment?"

"Uh… sure"

* * *

Kurapika went to the nearest flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers. Particularly white roses for he found some in her room last time. He went to the said cemetery and saw her grave, lying peacefully on the ground. He sat beside the grave and placed the flowers on the middle.

"So you've left now." He whispered. "Perhaps you will now be with your parents… and brother now. Why have you not waited for me much longer?"

He looked at the skies moving around.

"I hope you have kept your promise of waiting for me up there. But I think… I cannot promise you that I can go there someday." Tears fell down on his cheeks. "I might go straight somewhere down here. Though I really wanted to talk with you and make origami with you once more. And I rather admit… you're pretty good in playing chess. I was really looking forward to play with you too…"

He looked at the Grave and wiped away the dried leaves falling from the tree.

"You were too young to live alone. I guess that heaven is the best place for you to stay." He bowed down his head. "Thank you… thank you for letting me spent my time with you. Thank you for letting me hear your story. Thank you for making me realize… that revenge is not always the key to happiness."

He stood up, wiped his tears away.

"But make sure to promise me that you will never forget me. Who knows…? I might see you again there" he smiled and left the grave.

Killua went to Kurapika.

"How's the visit?"

"Fine" Kurapika replied.

"By the way. Have you heard the news?" Killua said while eating some chocolate. "A body was found in an abandoned city. It seemed that the body has been there too long."

"Really? How long was it there?"

"They said it was about a year or 2. And the weird thing about that is… the body was recognized to be a hunter"

_Oh, I forgot to tell you about the hunter being killed by some assassins…Vienna I'm sure your brother would be really happy to see you again._ Kurapika thought. He smiled and left the place.

* * *

-fin


End file.
